The Times Of Omega
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: Tecna escapes omega, only 2 years after being presumed dead. But she is in for a surprise.. the Winx lost every memory of Tecna! When Tecna is kidnapped it's all up to Roxy to save the strange techno fairy. And find out the truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Winx never found Tecna in their search in omega. But something happens that reveals many secrets.. about Tecna and about her life.

Chapter 1: I walked up to what I hope was the winx's house. I had no idea how long I had been gone. Time felt slower in omega.

"Erm, hello?" A girl with magenta hair answered.

"Are the Winx home?" I asked

"We don't know you. Get lost" the girl concluded as she slammed the door. I sighed in defeat. I would NEVER find the Winx. Then I walked around for a bit until something caught my attention. It was a banner that read come see the amazing Winx girls perform at the fruto music bar tonight at 6:00! It said. I just guess I'll be there.

-6:00-

I sat at a table when I noticed the girl who was very rude earlier. I hoped she didn't see me. Then I saw them. The Winx. I had to say, they were really good, Musa finally got her dream in becoming a rock legend. Suddenly it was time for the last song.

"And I'd like to dedicate this song to…-" she paused as her eyes locked with mine. I smiled blankly.

"My old friend… JUSTIN!" I gasped. I thought she saw me.. did she not remember me? I walked up to her after the performance. I ran up and hugged Musa.

"Who are you?" Musa asked. Tears welled up in my eyes. She didn't remember me… how?

"It's me.. Tecna!" I said. Bloom and Flora looked at me as if I were sick.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked.

"No. You forgot me." I said running away. Little did I know the wizards of the black circle saw me. " "Hello… pitiful fairy…" the voice said.

"MAGIC WINX, LOVIX!*" I transformed. I blasted the wizards to the ground. Suddenly I heard an echo behind me.

"Winx, Believix!" The others cried. I let out a few tears. They FORGOT about me!? Suddenly I lost attention cause the people I was fighting knocked me out and took me somewhere.

-Roxy's POV-

Hey uhm who was that girl? I thought. She was a fairy. A LOVIX fairy. She must be linked to the Winx… but how?!

Find out more in the next chapter of "times of omega"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a small cell. I was pretty much used to being knocked out and dragged somewhere by now. I looked up to see four men peering up at me. I immediately transformed.

"Lovix!" I shouted. I transformed but they must have cast a spell on the cage that repelled the magic. I dodged as it wizzed by me. I wonder if the Winx will come for me? No... they don't remember me. But that girl saw me! Maybe she will come.

"Roxy and the Winx will definitely come now that we have a misterious Lovix fairy. Heh. Then we can kidnap Roxy, and keep the girl!" I remembered something. Lovix is a part time transformation. I still have Enchantix!

"Enchantix!" I yelled as I transformed. I used my fairy dust to lift the spell on the cabe. I then blasted them and flew out. I switched back to lovix cause I was stronger with it. Suddenly, I was knocked unconscious.

-roxy's POV-

"Hey Musa, can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Sure" she said giving it to me. I scrolled to the first photo and sure enough. The girl who claimed to be part of the Winx was there. In front of Alfea. With Musa, Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Musa.

"Musa?" I asked she seriously needed to see this.

"You need to see this" I said showing her the phone.

"It's she girl from earlier!" Musa yelled "but how?" Stella stayed silent.

"I know the story because I'm the only one who didn't erase her from our memories..." Stella said. She knew who this girl was?

"It's Tecna. We erased her from our memories cause we were all upset that she erm 'died' in the omega dimension after sacrificing herself to close the omega portal. She has been missing for two years and she shows up now! She is a former member of the Winx..." Stella finished.

"Then let's go save her!" I said.

-Tecna' POV-

i groaned. I couldn't feel my wings. There was s brief moment where I thought they were ripped out but then I realised I de transformed. I transformed and flew away. I was loosing altitude. I was still weak from omega. I didn't know what the wizards did to me. Then I passed out. Airborne.

"Erm Tecna? Are you okay?" Bloom asked me. A bit squirmish.

"Besides the fact you forgot about me, that's a yes." I said.

"We forgot about you, cause whenever your name was mentioned one of us would have a breakdown." Bloom said. If this was true I wanted to know why.

"Why?" I said

"CAUSE YOU WERE PRESUMED DEAD FOR 2 YEARS!" Stella cried.

"thata all I need to know..." I said, turning into Duman. Heh. I teleported back to the hideout.

"THEY STILL HAVE TECNA! Let's go!" Roxy cried. The Winx stared at her blankly. Crap. Duman erased their memories again. I sighed.

"I'll go by myself..."


End file.
